One Fine Day
by Recco101
Summary: This story is about how John and his best friend lily are in love but they don't know the other feels the same as them. But with both of them determined to get what they want you know things will get very interesting


**One Fine Day**

**Chapter 1 ****Please Johnny**

"Hey, John why can't I go on the road with you"? Lily asked for the hundredth time. You see, John was like a big brother to Lily, ever since he befriended her back in high school. He was the cool senior, she the art nerd sophomore. Everyone in school thought he was just taking pity on her, but John genuinely liked her. But ever since she began to look more feminine and guys began to notice her more, he's become more protective.

"Because I don't want anything to happen to you"! John said as he sat down on the couch.

"Awe, does big Johnny have a crush on little ole me?" Lily said jokingly as she sat next to him on the couch.

"What! You're like my little sister. It's just the guys like to take advantage of the girls, and I won't let that happen to you!" John said as he changed the channel. The truth was he did have a crush on her, and he didn't want to see her with any of his co-worker.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to change you mind?" Lily questioned as she swung her leg to his other side so she was straddling him. She could feel the evidence of what she did to certain regions of his body, but Lily guessed he'd act this way if any girl straddled him. But it still made her heart flutter. Lily had fallen in love with John the first day she met him.

"Lily, I said no. And just think, while I'm gone you can have parties!" John said. _Man why does she have to tease me like this. Doesn't she know how she affects me!_

"But it's not a party if your not there. I know what you want, and I can give it to you. All you have to do is give me what I want!" Lily said in his ear, and began to nibble at his neck.

"You can come with me if you promise no to party every night with the divas." John said quickly trying to suppress his urges.

"John don't you know you're the only one I want to party with!" Lily said as she kissed his lips to seal the deal. For the past year Lily has tried to get John to see she wanted to be more than friends with him, but to no prevail.

"I guess you had better go pack." John said still breathless from her kiss. This was going to be either very interesting or very bad. He hoped for the latter.

**Up in Lily's room**

"Anthea, this trip is going to change everything between me and John. I'll make sure of it." Lily said as she talked to her best friend (besides John) Anthea on her cell.

"I sure hope so, you have been pinning for him for years."

"I know, but I feel the time to make my move is now!"

"Well good luck and pack some good lingerie!" Anthea advised as she ended the call.

"Ok, let's see if I have everything. My cute jersey dress in sexy ruby, check! Hip hugging flare jeans dark wash, white tank, pink hoodie, four mini denim skirts, white stilettos, baby-phat sneakers, flip-flops, ruby red stilettos. Check, Check, Check and double check. Ok, now time to check my other bag. First, cute black lacy underwear with matching bra, socks, make-up, curling iron, hairspray, mousse, nail polish, toothbrush, tooth past. Good I have everything ready to go. Just have to call my boss and let her know." Lily said as she zipped up her suitcases.

**In John's study**

"Randy man, I'm serious you have to make sure none of the guys make a move on her! That even includes you!" John said as he talked to his best friend on his private line.

"Hey man I know you love her. But what do you expect to tell them?" Randy asked from his end.

"Well, she's only 27 and a nun!" John said even though he knew it was a dumb plan.

"I can tell you one thing if she looks anything like her pictures, then they won't believe she's a nun. Why don't you just tell them they won't be able to have sex for the rest of their lives if they try anything with her?"

"That's a good plan. Ok, so you'll pick us up from the airport and take us to the hotel."

"Yea, hey man what kind of room did you get?" Randy asked

"I got a single. I am going to make sure, she knows how I feel." John said as he ended the call.


End file.
